


Rin and Makoto (And Haru)

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [31]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm marking this complete for now, but there will be more to come.<br/>This chapter can also be found in my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3298463/chapters/7202237">30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge</a></p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

3-25-15

Prompt: In a Public Place

Pairing: Marinka (MakoRin)

Rating: Explicit

 

               “You have to be quiet, Makoto.” Rin smiled and licked his lips at the sight before him. Makoto was spread out below him, biting his lip hard to keep back the moans and whimpers that Rin was fucking out of him on a bench in the Samezuka locker room. He had Makoto’s wrists in his hands, pulled up above his head, and his legs wrapped around his waist. Rin slowed his thrusts until they were just long, deep grinds right against Makoto’s prostate. “You don’t want everyone to hear, do you?”

 

               “Ah, R-Rin, no!” Makoto whispered fiercely, but Rin bent down and nipped at Makoto’s collar bone and the protest turned into a muffled whine.

 

               “Why not?” Rin asked, dragging out of Makoto’s hot entrance and sliding back in just as slowly. “You don’t want them to hear? Don’t want everyone to know how good I make you feel?” Rin licked a long stripe up Makoto’s neck to his ear. “I bet you do,” he whispered, letting his lips brush against Makoto’s skin. “I bet you want them all to see you like this, all desperate for me. Want them to see how well you take my cock, how prettily you beg for more.” Rin ran his tongue around the shell of Makoto’s ear. “They’re all out there right now. My entire team, and yours. What would happen if Haru came in here?” Makoto jerked at that, and his entrance clenched around Rin in a way that was… interesting, to say the least.

 

               “R-Rin,” Makoto whispered.

 

               “Imagine it, Mako,” Rin murmured into his ear. His voice was sweet and velvety, more a purr than anything else even as his hips picked up speed. “Imagine the look on Haru’s face when he sees us like this. Imagine what he’d do. Would he watch?” Rin gave one hard, off-beat thrust to drive home his point. “Would he touch himself?” Another brutal thrust, right to Makoto’s prostate. “Maybe you want more than that,” Rin cooed. He let his voice drop to the barest of whispers. “Maybe, just maybe, he’d like it so much that he’d join.”

 

               Makoto lost control then, all but screaming as he came hot and hard between them. Rin grunted and bit his lip against the surge of tightness and let himself go as well. He slumped against Makoto to catch his breath, his cheek pressed against a hard pectoral. Large, strong arms came to hold him in place and caress his hair and the back of his neck. For just a moment he let himself be held. Then he sat up and looked toward the far corner of the locker room.

 

               “You can come out now,” he called.

 

               “R-Rin?” Makoto asked. Rin gave him a reassuring look.

 

               “Don’t be scared,” he said, both to Makoto and to Haru, who came sheepishly around the corner. “I’m pretty sure this is something we all want.” Haru looked at Makoto with his cheeks stained red, and Makoto blushed back. Rin leaned against Makoto’s chest and watched Haru’s internal battle play out across his eyes. “Haru,” he whispered. He held out a hand for his friend. Haru joined them on the bench. “Let’s take this back to my room.” Haru nodded, and from the way Makoto’s entire body jerked, Rin could tell he was agreeing too. He smiled and stood to pull his track pants back on, then pulled Haru to his feet. When they were all dressed, he led them down the hall with an arm around each of them and a smile on his face.

              

               This? This was going to be a good night.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	2. Chapter 2

3-26-15

Prompt: In a Public Place (Part 2)

Pairing: Marinka

Rating:

 

                              Haru was sure he could hear the sound his heart made as it shattered beyond repair when he walked into the Samezuka locker room to find Makoto and Rin fucking on the bench in front of his locker.

 

                              It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it coming. He had always known that they would end up together, after all. But some small and irrational part of him had clung to the fantasy that one of them would settle for him. Just for a little while. It was always Makoto’s idea in his daydreams. He would get scared that things were moving too fast with Rin, or that Haru was getting left behind, so he would insist that Rin be with Haru, or that he be with Haru himself, for a day or two before they both realized that they were made for each other and forgot all about Haru.

 

                              It was a nice dream, while it lasted.

 

                              So Haru was nothing but surprised when they finished – Makoto with a sound that made Haru’s cock _ache_ and Rin with an animalistic grunt – and Rin called him around the corner. He came sheepishly, ready for the ridicule, for the rebuff, for the disgust in their eyes. But then Rin spoke, in a voice that was quieter and gentler than Haru had ever heard him.

 

                              “Don’t be scared,” he said. Haru willed his trembling knees to move and edged around the corner with his head down. Makoto let out a startled squeak, and Haru scrunched his shoulders tight around his ears. He looked up at Makoto, the shame filling his cheeks. “I’m pretty sure this is something we all want,” Rin said.

 

                              Makoto was looking back at him, and he was blushing as well, but there was something other than the fear and disgust that Haru had expected on his face. He looked like Haru felt, like a child caught with the remnants of a forbidden dessert still smeared across his mouth. Makoto looked at Haru the way he always had in Haru’s daydreams.

 

                              “Haru,” Rin whispered, holding a hand out to him. Haru took it and grimaced, sure Rin could feel the way his hand was shaking. He sat on the bench and clenched his free hand. Rin ran his thumb across his knuckles. Haru’s entire body was shaking, but the places where he was touching Rin, the hand he held, the knee that was pressed against his, the toes that brushed across Haru’s ankles, were completely relaxed. He could tell Rin was waiting for him, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. Finally, Rin took pity on him and whispered, “Let’s take this back to my room.” Makoto started nodding fervently, and Haru found himself nodding along in answer. He let his hand slip out of Rin’s as the redhead stood to dress, then grabbed his own jacket and followed him out of the locker room and down the hall. It was one of the few times Haru ever found himself grateful for Rin’s overly-touchy nature. The walk would have been much more awkward had Rin not slung an arm around Haru’s shoulders and another around Makoto’s, dragging them forward.

 

                              The halls of Samezuka were all but deserted, which only added to Haru’s growing sense of trepidation. When they got to Rin’s room, he steered them both onto the bed and sat in his desk chair, facing them with his elbows on his knees.

 

                              “Complete transparency,” he said, looking at them with a serious expression.

 

                              “R-Rin?” Makoto asked. The quiver in his voice had Haru reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder automatically. When he realized what he had done, he retracted his hand.

 

                              “We need to talk,” Rin said, as if that explained everything. Haru and Makoto stared at him, and he sighed. “Look, we’re not just jumping straight into sex, guys. I don’t know about you two, but I actually want a relationship out of this, and I’m not screwing it up right off the bat.” Haru’s mind filled with white noise as he processed Rin’s words.

 

                              A relationship? With more than Makoto? It didn’t make sense. Makoto was everything anyone could want in a relationship, everything except for Rin. And it seemed to Haru that Rin already had Makoto.

 

                              “Ah, what exactly do you mean, Rin?” It seemed Haru wasn’t the only one who was confused. Rin’s expression softened, and he looked down at the floor with a light blush tinting his ears.

 

                              “I mean that if we are going to get through the next few hours with our friendship intact,” Haru and Rin both flinched visibly at those words, “we need to talk. And we need to be perfectly honest with each other, or this is going to end badly.” Rin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Can we agree to that?” It was quiet for a minute, while Haru studied his friend’s lowered head.

 

                              “Okay,” Haru whispered. Rin’s head whipped up, crimson eyes staring into him. “Okay,” he repeated, a bit louder.

 

                              “Okay,” echoed Rin. He turned his gaze to Makoto. “Mako?” he prompted.

 

                              “I-if it’s what you two want,” Makoto mumbled.

 

                              “No,” Haru said. Makoto flinched beside him.

 

                              “Oi, Haru, ease off,” Rin snapped. Haru held up a hand to him, and for the first time since they left the locker room, Haru looked at his best friend.

 

                              “Don’t do this because it’s what we want,” he said softly. “Makoto.” He stared at Makoto, praying that whatever weird telepathy had kept them together all these years would come through right now. Makoto looked back, and nodded slowly.

 

                              “Alright, Haru-chan,” he whispered. He looked at Rin and said a bit louder, “Total transparency.” Rin nodded, then stared at them. And stared. The seconds ticked by, and Makoto began to fidget.

 

                              “Rin.” Haru prompted.

 

                              “Why do I have to start?!” Rin cried. Makoto flinched again, and squeaked softly. Rin sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. “Alright,” he whispered. He looked up at Haru first. “It was shitty of us to get together like that without telling you,” he said. Makoto flinched for a third time, and Haru didn’t stop himself from taking his hand. He nodded for Rin to continue. “Truth is, I knew you and Makoto were in love with each other, and I butted in anyway.” Rin looked down at his shoes. “I knew I couldn’t have both of you, and Makoto just seemed like he might be easier to fool into liking me back.”

 

                              “You- You didn’t have to fool me, Rin,” Makoto said. Rin didn’t look up. Makoto sighed and fell silent; Haru decided it was time for him to carry this on.

 

                              “I’ve loved you both since we were kids,” he said, his voice never changing from its usual monotone. “When Rin left, I knew it was me who drove him away, so I decided I would never do something like that again. And I knew that neither of you would want me when you could have each other, so I just stayed by myself.”

 

                              “Haru-chan,” Makoto whispered. Haru looked at him to remind him of his promise, then turned his gaze away. “I- I always like Haru-chan,” he stammered. “And then Rin came back and I liked him too and I didn’t know what to do, and then Haru-chan seemed so set on swimming, and then Rin came up to me one day and asked me out, and I knew I wanted it.” He looked at Rin, something fierce in his eyes. “I love Rin,” he said softly. He looked back at the ground, the sudden courage seeping out of him. “And I love Haru.” It was quiet again.

 

                              Then Haru started laughing.

 

                              “Oi, what’s so funny, Nanase?” snapped Rin, but Makoto was laughing too, and before anyone knew what was happening, they were all giggling.

 

                              “We’re all idiots,” Haru said when he had calmed enough to force the words out. He sat back with a gentle smile.

 

                              “So, wait,” Rin said slowly, his voice filling with a beautiful hope. “Really?” Haru nodded, then looked at Makoto.

 

                              “If you two both want it,” he started, holding up a hand at their dual glare, “then I want it too.” He bundled Haru up in his arms and leaned his chin on the top of Haru’s head, smiling across at Rin. Rin let out one last giggle then levered himself out of the chair and onto Makoto, sending them into a heap on the bunk. The giggling started up again, just as the door opened.

 

                              “Oi, Rin, are you in-“ Sousuke stopped dead at the sight of them, tangled together and laughing. He backed out of the door and closed it softly.

 

                              “So,” Makoto said. He rolled until he was laying on his back with the other two curled against his chest.

 

                              “That happened,” Rin murmured, too busy staring at Haru across Makoto’s chest to articulate. Haru hummed in reply and leaned forward.

 

                              His first kiss with Rin was nothing like he had ever daydreamed. It was not fierce and dirty and wild, but soft and sweet, like Rin’s hair blowing in a cherry blossom-scented breeze. He decided that he liked it quite a bit, but he was going to need a lot more in order to really make a judgment. And he would need something to compare it to.

 

                              Makoto was happy to oblige.


	3. Chapter 3

4-7-15

Prompt: That Feeling in the Pit of My Stomach

Pairing: Marinka

Rating: G

 

               Being in a relationship with two other people had not been one of Rin’s simpler ideas. The thought had kept him up more than a few nights, worrying about how everything would work if by some miracle he and Makoto and Haru ever did get together. Three people were unlikely to share well. There would be jealousy and misunderstandings and hurt feelings, and it terrified Rin.

 

               But it never happened.

 

               Sometimes, Rin wondered why he never got jealous. He wondered if there was something wrong with him when he would see Makoto and Haru curled up together on the couch, or holding hands in the street. The two of them were so intrinsically connected, it had been a marvel that Rin had ever managed to date Makoto in the first place. He supposed that must have been a part of it; Haru and Makoto were meant to be together, like their nature was two halves of one whole.

 

               He should have wondered where that whole left him, but the feeling never hit. Even when Rin and Makoto got together and he would walk in on them splayed all over one another in a patch of sunlight, the sight had made Rin’s chest swell with fondness rather than envy. That day he had shucked his jacket and shoes and joined them in the heap, wondering if he was betraying Makoto with how much he had enjoyed the feeling of Haru’s leg pressed against him.

 

               “Rin? Riiiin? Rin!” Rin snapped out of his thoughts to find Makoto’s face inches in front of his own. “You okay, Rin?” he asked. “You weren’t answering me.”

 

               “Sorry, Mako,” Rin said, scrubbing a hand across his eyes. “Just lost in thought.” Makoto’s face softened into one of those magical smiles that were only for Rin and Haru. He rose from his crouch, only to drop onto the couch beside Rin with his head on Rin’s shoulder.

 

               “What were you thinking about?” he asked.

 

               “Just stuff,” he answered. Makoto hummed, clearly not satisfied but willing to let the issue rest. It was one of the things he truly loved about Makoto.

 

               “I think Haru’s going to be home soon,” he said. “What time do you have to be back at school?”

 

               “Curfew’s at eleven,” Rin answered, stretching his arms above his head. “I want to be back a bit early, though. Morning practice.” Makoto nodded and snuggled a little closer to Rin.

 

               Rin’s stomach and chest filled with a golden warmth at the gesture. Makoto hummed softly for a moment, then broke the silence.

 

               “I’m worried,” he said.

 

               “About what?” asked Rin, suddenly on high alert.

 

               “It’s not really easy to explain,” Makoto started. “It’s almost like this is going too well? I guess I’m worried that something’s- not wrong, exactly, but that we’re missing something.” He huffed out a sigh and looked at the floor. “Sorry, it’s pretty dumb, I know.”  


               “No,” Rin argued. “No, I feel that way too sometimes.” Makoto looked up at him, green eyes shining.

 

               “You do?” he whispered. Rin nodded.

 

               “Yeah, I do. I talked to some people online about it, in this chat room for people in polyamorous relationships.” Makoto blushed at that, and Rin had to keep from tackling his adorable boyfriend. “It’s not uncommon to have a honeymoon phase, apparently.” Rin’s voice grew quieter as he continued. “It’s going to be bad some of the time, though. Whether we like it or not, there are going to be fights eventually.” Makoto’s arms tightened around him, and he remembered why he had brought this up in the first place. “But, Mako, that just makes what we have now all the more important.”

 

               “Rin’s right.” Makoto and Rin both jumped and turned on the couch to see Haru, setting a bag on the counter and pulling his shoes off.

 

               “Haru!” Makoto squeaked. “I didn’t hear you come in!” Makoto’s voice was excited and affectionate, like it belonged to a puppy who couldn’t get over how great it was that Haru was home, like it always was. Haru blinked in greeting and turned to put his groceries away. Makoto hurried over to help.

 

               Rin watched the scene and imagined what it would be like in a few years, when they could live like this all the time. He watched Makoto sneak a kiss onto Haru’s ear, watched Haru’s face turn red and petulant, watched Makoto throw his head back and laughed. The warmth in his stomach only grew.


	4. Chapter 4

4-15-15

Prompt: “You Make Me Feel Like I’m Going to Be Okay” (R&M&H pt. 4)

Pairing: MakoRin

Rating: G

 

               Rin woke up pissed off at absolutely nothing. He rolled out of bed and pulled his jogging clothes on and was out the door before Sousuke could wake up and piss him off even more. He crept through the dorms and set out jogging with no destination in mind, determined to run off whatever had him in such a foul mood.

 

 

 

               Makoto didn’t hear the doorbell ring, but he did hear his siblings’ footsteps as they thundered down the stairs to open the door, and he did hear them shout out in unison, “Onii-chan, your shark boyfriend is here!” Makoto grinned at his reflection and gave his hair one last tousle before leaving the bathroom and heading downstairs.

 

               “Rin!” he called, stepping forward and gathering the redhead into a hug. It wasn’t until he pulled back that he noticed how Rin was dressed and that he was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. “Rin, did you run all the way here?”

 

               “Yes,” Rin snapped. His entire face turned furious for a moment, then fell completely. Makoto took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around Rin’s shoulder.

 

               “Tell Mom and Dad that I’ll be at Haru-chan’s okay?” he said to the twins over his shoulder as he led Rin through the front door.

 

               They made their way up the stairs in silence, Rin huddled close to Makoto’s side. Makoto slid Haru’s front door open with a muttered admonishment and settled Rin at the table in the living room before climbing the stairs to pull Haru out of the tub.

 

               “Why is Rin here?” Haru asked without preamble, taking Makoto’s outstretched hand. Makoto shrugged.

 

               “He’s upset about something,” he said. “He showed up at my door a few minutes ago, and I think he jogged all the way here.” Makoto watched Haru dry his hair off and cross the hallway to his bedroom. “I’m worried about him, Haru.” Haru paused and looked back at him across the hall. He blinked once, then turned and pulled out an old t shirt that Makoto recognized as one Rin had left behind a few weekends before. Makoto sighed and trudged back down the stairs.

 

               Rin was still sitting where he had left him, glaring at a random spot on the table. Makoto sank into the seat next to him and waited. Sure enough, before Makoto had counted six heartbeats, Rin slumped to the side and rested his entire body weight against Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto shifted him until he could slip his arm around his shoulder and rested his cheek on Rin’s soft red hair. Haru came down not long after that and settled on Rin’s other side, taking his hand and sitting in silence.

 

               “I’m so fucking angry,” Rin whispered. Makoto ran a hand up and down Rin’s arm, tears gathering in his eyes as he felt Rin shake in his hold.

 

               “What are you angry at?” he asked. Rin stiffened.

 

               “I DON’T KNOW!” he roared. Makoto flinched involuntarily at the sound. Rin started to move away, but Makoto only held him tighter.

 

               “It’s okay, Rin,” Haru whispered. Rin’s head whipped around and he stared at the other boy. “It’s okay,” Haru repeated.

 

               “Haru’s right,” Makoto said. “It’s not like before. We can work through this.” Rin trembled a bit more, then went utterly limp.

 

               “I’m just so fucked up,” he said. Makoto hummed.

 

               “You are,” he agreed. “But so are we. And you know what?” He waited until Rin grunted to continue. “We’re going to get better. All three of us, together. That’s why you came here, isn’t it?” Rin was silent for a long while, long enough for Haru to curl up on the floor with his head on Rin’s thigh.

 

               “You make me feel like I’m going to be okay,” he said at last. Makoto felt himself smile even as the words broke his heart.

 

               “You will be,” he said. “And we’ll be right here all the while.” Haru nodded, then stood. “Haru-chan?” Makoto asked.

 

               “Rin’s hungry,” Haru said. Rin twisted around to look up at him with furrowed brows. “He just ran two hours to get here. He needs mackerel.” With that, Haru turned on his heel and walked into the kitchen. Rin let his head fall back onto Makoto’s chest with a low thump.

 

               “Remind me why we’re dating him?” Rin mumbled. Makoto chuckled.

 

               “Because he makes you light up,” he answered. Rin blushed and muttered something rude in English. Makoto chuckled again and kissed the top of Rin’s head.

 

              


	5. Chapter 5

4-20-15

Prompt: Nightmares

Pairing: Marinka

Rating: Explicit

 

               It was half-past-two in the morning when Rin started shivering and whimpering on his futon, surrounded by boxes on the first night in the new apartment. Haru woke first, curling himself around the redhead and shaking Makoto awake as well.

 

               “I want to wake him up,” Haru whispered.

 

               “Bad idea,” Makoto responded, wrapping his arms around both Rin and Haru and pulling them close to his chest. “Waking up naturally from a nightmare is damaging enough, but we could really scare him if we do it.”

              

               “I know that,” Haru huffed, but the concern in his eyes softened any harshness in his voice. Makoto sighed and held the two of them closer.

 

               “Makoto!” Rin woke with a shout and struggled against the arms holding him.

 

               “Rin, Rin! Calm down, it’s just us,” Makoto crooned. “It’s just us, Rin. You’re safe now. It was just a nightmare.” Rin whipped his head around to stare at Makoto. He seemed so afraid, so very shaken that Makoto tightened his arms even more. Rin let out a choked sob and flung himself at Makoto, burying his face in Makoto’s shirt and throwing his arms around his neck.

 

               “I’m s-so s-sorry, M-Mako,” he sniffled.

 

               “Rin, shh,” Makoto whispered, reaching up to pet through Rin’s hair. “It’s okay, you haven’t done anything wrong. Rin, we’re all okay.” Rin only clung tighter and sobbed louder. Surprisingly timid, Haru shifted closer and nuzzled against Rin’s neck. “Do you want to talk about it?” Makoto asked.

 

               “I-“ Rin started, but he started shaking and Makoto kissed the top of his head.

 

               “Later,” he said. “It’s okay, we can talk about it when you’re ready.” Rin nodded and tangled their legs together. Makoto kissed him again, and a third time, trailing a line down to the skin behind his ear. He let his teeth scrape against the cartilage, locking eyes with Haru, who got the message at once and started nipping at the back of Rin’s neck.

 

               “Rin,” Haru murmured against the place where Rin’s neck met the top of his spine. His hands moved from their place on his waist to rub and stroke at the stripe of skin visible between Rin’s tank top and sweatpants. Makoto mimicked the motion on Rin’s front, just teasing at slipping his fingers to slide against his hipbones. Rin’s shaking slowed and his breath leveled only to hitch again as Haru moved a hand down to fondle at Rin’s ass. Makoto used his distraction to slip a hand into the front of his sweatpants and grab his half-hard cock.

 

               “Mako!” Rin gasped, throwing his head back. Makoto ducked down to kiss at the exposed column of his throat, stroking him softly to full hardness. Haru disappeared from Rin’s shoulder and shuffled his way down, leaving kisses along Rin’s spine as he went. He curled his fingers in the waistband of Rin’s sweats and eased them down along with his boxers before leaning in and tonguing Rin’s crack. “HARU!” Rin cried, bucking back into the contact. Haru hummed in response and used one hand to spread Rin’s cheeks, breathing wetly over his entrance and watching in fascination as it twitched. He leaned in and licked a stripe across it before pressing in the tiniest bit. Not to be outdone, Makoto tightened his grip on Rin’s cock and twisted his wrist. Rin let out a strangled whimper and hid his face back in Makoto’s shoulder.

 

               They brought him off like that, Haru’s tongue deep inside him and Makoto’s hand tight around him. He shook and panted through his orgasm and they held him close until the shaking and the panting subsided. When he had control over his body again and he had emptied the glass of water Haru brought him and Makoto had finished cleaning him off, he sighed heavily against Makoto’s arm.

 

               “I couldn’t protect you,” he admitted. “In my dream. There were these thugs I knew in Australia, these morons who were always giving me a hard time, and they were hurting you and I couldn’t stop them.” He blinked back a couple tears and wrapped an arm around Haru’s neck, pulling him to his chest. “Sorry, I know it’s stupid.”

 

               “It’s not stupid,” Haru mumbled.

 

               “Haru’s right, Rin,” Makoto agreed. “It just means you care about us, and you don’t want to see us hurt. It’s not a bad thing.”

 

               “But I couldn’t protect you,” Rin insisted.

 

               “No,” Makoto agreed. “You couldn’t. But it was a dream. There are no Australian thugs here, and Haru and I are fine, so there’s no need to protect us in the first place. And even if there was,” he paused and sighed heavily, slipping his arms around Rin and Haru as he had earlier, “I have faith in you. Rin. In both of you. And both of you have faith in me. That’s how this relationship works.” Rin was crying again, but this time they were quiet, exhausted tears. There were no hysterics and no fear, just the quiet that comes after stress. Makoto rocked Rin gently through it and held him as he fell asleep, held him through the rest of the night, and held him when he woke in the morning bright and new again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm marking this complete for now, but there will be more to come.  
> This chapter can also be found in my [30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3298463/chapters/7202237)


	6. Chapter 6

5-13-15

Prompt: Buying a Washing Machine (R&M&H pt. 6)

Pairing: Marinka

Rating:

 

                              “Why the fuck do I have to be here?” Rin whined as he followed Makoto and Haru into the appliance store. “I’m not even going to use the damn thing!”

 

                              “When you make the national team, you’re going to have to come back to Japan,” Makoto answered calmly. “When you do, you’ll need a place to live. A place with a working washer. So you’re helping us pick it out, Rin.” Rin huffed dramatically and slumped over to the washers without another word. Haru gave him a small smile and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

                              “Makoto’s being domestic,” he said. “Don’t fight it.” Rin rolled his eyes and sagged against Haru’s side.

 

                              “Ooh, this one comes in red!” Makoto squealed. Just then, a sales clerk with an all-too-peppy ponytail and a plastered smile walked up to them.

 

                              “Hi there!” she chirped. “How can I help you gentlemen today?” Makoto honed in on her with a devastating grin of his own, and Rin almost felt sorry for the poor girl.

 

                              “We’re in the market for a washer-dryer set for our apartment,” he said. Her grin got wider, and his echoed. Rin used his grip on Haru to edge a bit closer to the fridge section.

 

                              “Sure thing,” the girl tittered. “Now, what kind are you thinking about? We’ve got your standard mom-and-pop washers, your high-efficiency sets, your-“ That was all Rin heard before he managed to jam his headphones into his ears. He could feel Haru glaring at him, but decided to ignore him in favor of making himself inconspicuous so as to not draw Makoto’s attention.

 

                              Haru was not so lucky.

 

                              “What do you think of this one, Haru-chan?” Makoto said with the most blinding smile Rin had seen on him yet. Rin slipped out of Haru’s grip and nudged him forward, already planning how to make up for this mutiny later.

 

                              He had a lot of time to plan in the five hours it took Makoto to compare every single brand and style in the store and decide that none of them was perfect for them.

 

                              “We’ll just have to keep looking on Friday,” Makoto said, the picture of cheerful dejection. Haru looked at Rin, his eyes full of fear.

 

                              “You know,” Rin muttered, “we can just send Gou with him. She’ll love it.” Haru snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> More disappointment can be found at [Tumbler](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
